When a young tree or shrub is harvested from a tree nursery the roots are usually contained within a piece of burlap material which is connected at the top of the roots with suitable clips or fasteners to hold the roots or root ball in place.
In application Ser. No. 747,261 filed June 21, 1985 a water basket for watering or fertilizing tree and shrub roots is disclosed including at least one and preferably a plurality of hollow, relatively rigid circular rings to apply water and/or fertilizer to the root ball through openings provided in the ring, and to support the root ball during transportation of the root ball prior to planting. Embodiments including a plurality of rings are preferred because of more efficient watering and fertilizing of the root ball, and better support of the root ball during transportation.
In constructing a unit including a plurality of rings joined together by vertical support members at least one of the vertical members must carry water between the rings.
Fabrication of the arrangement with a plurality of rings was found to be more difficult and expensive than had originally been expected.